Rise of the Shadow Lord
by Smoking Wrecker
Summary: The Shadow Lord has risen to take over the Multiverse will the Alliance stop him but will they fall in the darkness.
1. Chapter 1

**(We arrive at the scene and we see 4 girls battling against Frizea and two other people, one is black and has a skeletal appearence and the other one is a teenage girl with tan skin and light armour)**

 **Frizea: The Mysticons have been defeated.**

 **Necrafa: Perfect.**

 **Tazma: We got company my Queen.**

 **Necrafa: Who are you fools?**

 **Fry: We're the guys who are going to kick your asses!**

 **Tazma: You kiss your mother with that mouth.**

 **Bender: You can bite my shiny metal ass!**

 **Frizea: How about I slice it off.**

 **Me: let's kick their asses!**

 **?: not without us (she stands up along with her friends)**

 **(We both charge, I don't own any of these characters. Just some OCs)**

In a dark castle, Garnet is walking around the place and she sees a throne. "What the heck?" Garnet asked. She walked up to the throne and goes to inspect it and she sees a shadow behind her. She turns around and sees a pair of red eye in a red mist. Garnet screams in fear and then gets consumed by darkness.

* * *

Garnet's eyes opens and she starts breathing heavily in a cross legged state and sees herself on the Rose Quartz hand of the temple. "What is going on?" Garnet asked herself. "But whatever it is something is coming and it's not pretty."

"Garnet are you Ok?" Garnet turned around and sees Korra.

"I am fine Korra." said Garnet. "But I saw a vision of a dark castle and a pair of red eyes."

"I saw it too. But it was in Republic city and everyone was running away." Korra said.

"I've been having the same vision for days, it can only mean one thing." Garnet said.

"What do you mean?" Korra asked.

"The Shadow Lord is coming." Garnet said.

"The Shadow Lord, I thought there were eight more signs?" Korra asked.

"I'm guessing the doomsday clock has moved forward." said Garnet.

"Right before Anna and Kristoff's wedding." said Korra.

"I wonder how Anna is going to handle the biggest day of her life with a dark Overlord?" Garnet asked.

"Not happy. But we need to warn Scarlett about this." said Korra.

"Yes we should." said Garnet and the two opened up a portal to Cinnibar.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark castle, a coffin shown with a statue of a dragon statue looking down on the stone coffin. The stone coffin opens up and black gloved hand comes out of the coffin. "My gems!" He said.

The camera pans out and you see a shadow coming out of the coffin. "They're destroyed along with my helmet. But it's Power lives on in nine hearts." He said puts up a helmet with a board dividing the bridge of his nose. "I will claim what is rightfully mine and then the worlds." He said and placed his helmet on and his red eyes are shown.

 **(We stand exhausted from the battle)**

 **Frizea: You may have won the battle Smoke. But we will have kill you one day.**

 **Me: You two hooked up or something because you can do better.**

 **Necrafa: Wrong, he has told me about a city. That is rich of a metal that can help me conquer worlds.**

 **Ronnie Anne: What is that?!**

 **Necrafa: Vibradium. (A dark portal opens up and there goes through the portal)**

 **?: Thanks for your help.**

 **Fry: No problem. So who are you girls?**

 **?: We're the Mysticons. I'm Mysticon Mage, this is Mysticon Ranger, Knight and Striker.**

 **Me: Nice to meet you all but we need to get to Wakanda.**

 **Mysticon Striker: Wakanda?**

 **Me: That's where the Vibranium mine is and we're going to stop them.**

 **Bender: Aw yeah!**

 **Me: To the ship! But first, you readers please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

In the kingdom of Arendelle, everyone is Sound asleep, Anna was even fast asleep for her big day, her wedding day. But she was getting interrupted by Scarlett's screaming. "How am I suppose to sleep with my wedding day in two days." Anna groaned. She was referring to Scarlett screaming from her PTSD.

The camera shot to Scarlett's room as she shot up in her bed in a cold sweat as she felt herself breathing heavily before she put a hand to her stomach where Maleficent had scarred her and she winced as she felt at it.

"Another PTSD attack?" said a voice coming from the room as she saw Emerald standing by the doorway as Scarlett nodded.

"It's getting worse," Scarlett said.

"Stick out your hand," Emerald said as she took Scarlett's hand, which was trembling like an earthquake.

"It's not steady." Scarlett said.

"It's official, you need to sit out." said Emerald.

"Out?" Scarlett asked.

"I don't want you to have a panic attack on Anna's big day." Emerald said.

Scarlett sighed as she nodded.

"I'm sorry to have to do this to you," she said with a nod.

"No worries," Scarlett said. "It's for my own good. I'm clearly not in the right state of mind to be on any kind of mission right now. I was barely in the right state of mind when we were after the Wicked Nine and it's only gotten worse."

"There's a temple on Elm Reef that can help you fix your mind." said Emerald. "They helped me get through the nightmares I had of my mother's deaths. I'll take you there after the reception."

"Thank you. You're a good friend." Scarlett said.

"Don't mention it." said Emerald and walked out of the room.

"Oh god I feel like a wreck." Scarlett groaned.

Meanwhile in a dark castle, a holographic globe is shown, while a warrior in dark armour walks in with grey line on the armour and he sees a spike in Norway. "Norway. That must be where my gem lies." He said and he zoomed in and sees Arendelle. "The kingdom of Arendelle? Well time to make my return."

Meanwhile in the Kindgom of Cinnibar, Korra and Garnet both entered Scarlett's bedroom but she wasn't there. "Where is she?" Garnet asked.

Korra took out her badge and contacted Lucy. "Lucy where is Scarlett?" Korra asked.

"She is at the kingdom of Arendelle attending the wedding of Ice Master Kristoff and Princess Anna's wedding." Lucy said.

"Of course, the wedding!" Korra said. "Well at least we know where she is."

"That is true, but we need to warn the other teams." said Garnet.

"I believe that they're all in Arendelle." said Lucy.

"They must have arrived when we had our visions." Korra said.

"I'll contact Emerald." Garnet said and take out her badge.

Meanwhile in Arendelle, Emerald hears her badge ringing and groans. "I swear on my mother's grave I will kill someone!" Emerald groaned and then picked up her badge. "WHAT?!"

"Forgive me for disturbing your sleep, but we have a problem." Garnet said.

"Tell me." Emerald said.

 **To be continued. I like to thank Ben10man for Scarlett's PTSD.**


End file.
